Suicide
by Demon32835
Summary: Oneshot. Title say's it all, don't you think?


A/N: The title says it all. I just felt like doing this. Italics is Sakura's Diary. Non-italizized is a flashback Sakura's having. The (...) is Sakura stopping to sob. Read and Review plz.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Date: July 23**, Sasuke-kun's birthday

_I… can't believe he's gone. Just… gone. Not even said good-bye. He just left. I'm never going to see him again._

_Stupid idiot! It's all his fault! Him and his stupid dreams!_

_No, it's Tsunade-sama's fault! She should have been watching him closer! _

_No, it's not her fault. It's Orochimaru's fault! That bastard! Him and his stupid goal of attaining immortality!_

_No, it's not his fault either. It's Sasuke's fault! He left for Orochimaru! It's his fault that Naruto… did what he did. All because of his stupid inability to go back on his word. He didn't have to keep that promise! We made it in the heat of the moment. It didn't mean anything! He should have just been like a normal person and broken the damn promise!_

_Oh God! Who am I kidding? It's all… my fault! I made him promise! I didn't give him the attention he deserved. I'm a horrible person, aren't I? I tried to push the blame onto others, when the blame is all my own. _

_Why God? Why did you take away the one person who could make everything better? The one person who had even a chance of attaining his dream? The one person who loved me with all his heart? (Lee doesn't count.) The one person whom… I loved as well?_

_It… started out like any other day…_

* * *

"Oi! Naruto!" I called out to him. He didn't turn around. "Naruto? Hello? Naruto? Earth to Naruto?" I yelled at him. I walked in front of him and started yelling at his face. He didn't notice. An idea came to me. "Naruto! Did you hear? They've made Ramen illegal!" 

"Huh?" He said, blinking a few times. "Sakura-chan? Did you say something?" He put on his fakest smile I had ever seen, and that's saying quite allot seeing as I have Sai on my team.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" I grabbed his arm. If he didn't respond to the Ramen thing, then something was seriously wrong.

"Nothing! What are you talking about?" He smiled that fake smile again.

"Naruto cut the crap! I know something's wrong with you!" I yelled at him. He was acting uncharacteristically distant. Was Kyuubi acting up again? "Is it your furry little friend?

"Huh? Oh. No. Fuzzball has been unusually quiet. Well, I have to go see the guy about the thing." He said as he sprinted off. _'The guy about the thing?'_ I thought to myself. _'Yeah, right!'_ I followed him. I wished I hadn't.

He went over to the abandoned Uchiha sector of town. I saw him smile sadly, before heading into the place that used to be Sasuke's house, back before… well, before. I lost sight of him for a second.

"You might get Mangekyo after all, teme." I heard him whisper.

Mangekyo? No. He couldn't mean… no! I won't believe it!

"Bye." He whispered. That's when I saw the katana in his right hand. He lifted it up and plunged it strait through his stomach. "Ugh." My feet were glued to the floor, and my voice was gone.

"NARUTO!" I managed yelled his name, after he had pulled the sword out and put it in at a different angle. He turned to me, a shocked expression on his face.

"I'm sorry. (cough)" He was coughing up blood. "I couldn't bring him (cough) back, Sakura- (cough) chan." He smiled a sad smile before pulling the sword out and plunging it in at a different angle.

"No!" I yelled. I ran to his side, but it was too late. He stabbed himself again. "No, not you too."

"Sakura? What's goin- Naruto!" I heard Kakashi-sensei yell as he ran to my side. _'Why is he here?'_ I wondered. I did everything I could to not think about Naruto, but I looked back anyways.

His normally sunshine blonde hair was a dull yellow. His orange jacket was soaked in blood, and he wasn't breathing.

Kakashi-sensei summoned Pakun and told the dog to go get Tsunade. I noticed that he hadn't used a kunai to cut himself like usual. _'He took his mask off.'_ I glanced at his face and I laughed a little to myself, _'You win the bet, Naruto.'_ I passed out.

* * *

_I'm… in the hospital now. Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san are operating on him right now. Sensei and I are outside. He still hasn't put his mask back up. We both know Naruto won't… make it though alive. I'm writing this with shaking hands, my tears are staining the paper…_

_I can't keep writing this. I can't hold the pencil strait, I can't…_

* * *

Tsunade-sama walked out of the operating room. She turned to us. Kakashi-sensei put his arm around me and held me close. 

"He…" She started, but stopped.

"NARUTO! Where is he?!" Jiraya yelled. We all turned to him. He came running down the hall. "Is he okay? What happened?" He started bombarding us with questions.

"Ji-" Tsunade-sama was cut off.

"Is he alive?" I asked her. Kakashi-sensei held me tighter. They turned to her, I turned away.

"No." She collapsed crying herself.

* * *

A/N: After naruto came back. 


End file.
